Griphook
Griphook (d. 1 May, 1998) was a goblin who worked at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Diagon Alley. He would later go on the run during the Second Wizarding War from Lord Voldemort's new regime, and assist Harry Potter in his search for Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Biography Work for Gringotts and Rubeus Hagrid into Vault 687 in 1991.]] Griphook worked for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. In 1991, he took Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid to vaults 687 and 713.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone In 1997, Griphook went on the run after the fall of the Ministry of Magic to Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, because the Ministry of Magic made wizards in the sole control of the goblins and he refused to acknowledge any wizard as his master. However, he had a last laugh when he was assigned to put Godric Gryffindor's Sword in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. He noticed that the sword was a fake, but decided not to reveal that information to Bellatrix.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows On the run and Griphook]] Griphook soon met up with Dirk Cresswell and Gornuk, and finally Ted Tonks and Dean Thomas, and they spent only several months on the run. The group was then eventually caught by a gang of Snatchers led by the dangerously fierce werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. Ted, Dirk and Gornuk were killed, but Griphook and Dean were only taken prisoner. Shortly after, Greyback's team was alerted to the true location of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley after they broke the Taboo on Lord Voldemort's name. Griphook, together with the others captured, was taken to Malfoy Manor and then imprisoned in the cellar. However, the trio were in possession of the real sword of Gryffindor. Bellatrix, believing that the sword was taken from her vault, tortured Hermione with the Cruciatus Curse to find out how the trio came into possession of it. She came up with a lie that it was a fake, and Harry then persuaded Griphook to go along with her story. The house-elf Dobby rescued all the prisoners from the Manor, and they took refuge at Shell Cottage. Griphook's legs were injured during the escape, thus Fleur Delacour administered Skele-Gro to heal him. He watched from the bedroom window as Harry buried Dobby's body, surprised by the great respect Harry paid Dobby and by Hermione Granger's later revelation that she wanted house-elves to be freed, as few wizards treat house-elves and other non-human beings with respect. Breaking into Gringotts and death 's Sword.]] Harry soon came to Griphook to ask him to assist them in breaking into Gringotts to steal the Horcrux that was in Bellatrix's vault. Because of his favourable impression of Harry, and Hermione pointing out that all magical beings were united in resisting Voldemort, Griphook agreed to help them — in exchange for Godric Gryffindor's Sword. Griphook considered it goblin property, claiming that Godric Gryffindor had stolen it from Ragnuk, the maker of the sword. Harry reluctantly agreed. However, Griphook's mistrust of wizards in general, and his feelings that goblin-made artefacts should be returned to Goblins once the original purchaser had died, led him to suspect that Harry would not keep his word and relinquish the sword. During the break-in, he managed to get hold of the sword, then fled into the caves calling for help to deal with thieves. Despite his betrayal, Harry, Ron, and Hermione escaped with Helga Hufflepuff's Cup (now a Horcrux), flying out on a Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon used to guard high security vaults. Later, Griphook, still clutching Godric Gryffindor's Sword, along with the guards and Goblins that had tried to prevent the break-in, was summoned to Malfoy Manor to inform Lord Voldemort that Helga Hufflepuff's Cup had been stolen from the Lestrange Vault. Enraged at the loss of one of his Horcruxes, Voldemort immediately shot several Killing Curses, murdering all those present for bringing him the bad news and for hearing about one of his Horcruxes. Griphook's corpse lay in the drawing room floor, and Godric Gryffindor's Sword slowly vanished into the Sorting Hat. Personality and traits Being a goblin, Griphook severely distrusted wizardkind and hated wizarding arrogance, stemming from the fact that goblins had been treated brutally by wizards in the past. Griphook had a somewhat barbaric and savage personality: enjoying the idea of pain in lesser creatures and being eager to harm wizards. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Griphook is played by Verne Troyer, famous for playing Dr. Evil's "Mini-Me" in the Austin Powers films. However, Griphook was voiced by Warwick Davis, who plays Professor Flitwick, as well as the first Gringotts goblin. Because the producers wanted a completely British cast, Verne Troyer was replaced by Warwick Davis to portray the role of Griphook in part two of the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.HPUpdate: Here Lies Dobby, A Free Elf - Day 2 Filming for the Shell Cottage scenes in "Deathly Hallows" film *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Griphook is an unlockable and playable character. Out of 167 characters, he is the only goblin in the game. Therefore, he is the only one who can open up Goblin Chests, revealing special items like Studs or Character Tokens. He is also required to play the bonus levels in the lower vaults of Gringotts. He is unlocked in the first level," The Magic Begins", by using Reducto on the chest near the first vault in the Gringott's Basement. The player can then turn into Griphook whenever they want, using Polyjuice Potion or in Free Play mode. He is wearing a blue suit though his lego figure has a red suit. *Also in LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4, Griphook accidentally opens Vault 712 instead of Vault 713, revealing a goblin dance party. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows book, Griphook is last seen running with the Sword of Gryffindor towards the Gringotts' guards, who let him go through without questions. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Griphook takes Hufflepuff's cup and uses it as a bargaining chip for the Sword of Gryffindor when Harry and his friends are trapped by the Gemino Cursed goblets in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Later he is killed by Voldemort after the Dark Lord learns of the break-in at Gringotts. He is last seen dead at Malfoy Manor with the Sword of Gryffindor; as the camera lingers on his body, the Sword vanishes from under his hand. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' mini-figure.]] *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) '' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 '' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 '' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' Notes and references fr:Gripsec ru:Крюкохват es:Griphook it:Unci-unci pl:Gryfek Category:1998 deaths Category:British individuals Category:Goblins Category:Gringotts employees Category:Males Category:Murder victims Category:Second War casualties Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor participants Category:Killed by Lord Voldemort Category:Horcrux hunt